Batman
"You're afraid." Batman is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Gadget User. His Batcave and Mansion are featured as Stages within the game. Biography After seeing his parents gunned down before his eyes, young Bruce Wayne swore to exact vengeance on the criminal element, disguised as a fearsome creature of the night - Batman. Insurgency After being betrayed by long time friend Superman, Batman was forced to go underground and form the Insurgency. His only goal is to end the High Councilor’s tyrannical rule of Earth. Arkham City After being unlawfully imprisoned in Hugo Strange's modern police state, Arkham City, Bruce Wayne manages to obtain his Batsuit. He then sets out to discover the mystery behind Strange's Protocol 10. Red Son His dissident parents shot down in front of him by Soviet police, the man that would become Red Son Batman swore vengeance upon the Soviet regime. Batman's first targets? Superman and Wonder Woman. Batman Beyond Terry McGinnis, under the tutelage of an elder Bruce Wayne, fights crime in the latter half of the 21st century. Using a technologically advanced Batsuit, Terry has access to a variety of high-tech abilities. Flashpoint In the Flashpoint Universe, Bruce Wayne is killed as a boy and his father Thomas Wayne adopts the Batman Persona. More violent than Bruce's Batman, Thomas uses any means necessary to fight crime. Blackest Night While the real Batman is stuck in time, this dead clone of Batman was ressurected by Black Hand to turn Superman, Wonder Woman and various other heroes into Black Lanterns. Injustice Comic Batman first appears standing atop a roof overlooking Gotham, noting the silence and lack of crime. Batman notes in an internal monologue that this is the Gotham he has "Always dreamed of," but calls it a "Nightmare. A perversion." He calls the silence of the city, the "Silence of fear." He watches soldiers of the Regime march in the streets below and gazes up at the symbol of the world's new dictator: The symbol of the House of El, Superman's emblem. Jumping back five years into the past, and Batman is in Metropolis one night, beating up some crooks when Superman appears, asking him why he's in his city. Batman replies that he's heading for S.T.A.R. Labs, and that something sensitive had been taken. Superman replies, "You could have called." The Man of Steel flies to a rooftop, beckoning Batman to follow when he's done with the crooks. Later, with Superman flying in the air while Batman crouches on a rooftop, Clark tries to tell Bruce his good news but Batman easily figures it out and interrupts him: "Lois is pregnant." Superman is shocked and Batman explains he figured it out by monitoring his physical reactions, and says the last time he was like this, "You were facing Doomsday. And I doubt it's Doomsday-You're grinning like an idiot." Superman does manage to get the drop on Batman by asking him to be the godfather, successfully surprising the Dark Knight. The two friends share a moment with Bruce smiling when he hears Clark going on about how he heard his child's heartbeat. The next morning Batman is investigating the crime scene in S.T.A.R, Labs, questioning the scientists about what was stolen. They reply that only a small amount of equipment was stolen, and that it was 'Nothing significant." Batman however interjects that they were working with kryptonite. When the scientists try to justify their reasons, and insist they're "not monsters", Batman looks towards several bodies of scientists, each bearing a twisted grin on their pale faces and that the kryptonite is in the hands of monsters now. Batman begins to order the lab to be locked down and that no one leaves when Superman suddenly rushes in. Superman is in a panic, saying he "Can't see her. I can't see Lois!" Batman calmly reminds him they are not alone and starts to suggest that they leave when Superman hands him a bloody joker playing card and that "He has her." Batman realizes how serious the situation has become and immediately sends a priority call to all members of the Justice League, calling as many heroes as possible to Metropolis. While some members of the League are confused as to why they have to look for one woman, the rest of them know who Lois is and instantly head for the city. Batman next calls the Flash and has him search every inch of the city Superman couldn't see from above. The Flash does so in an instant and when he returns he quickly takes Bruce and himself back to Star Labs and shows him the body of the Scarecrow, his face also twisted into a grin. Batman was then contacted by Wonder Woman who has found a lead and the location of The Joker and Harley Quinn. The insane duo had hijacked a nuclear submarine and taken Lois aboard it. Superman quickly scuttles the sub onto dry land and enters it, but suddenly and seemingly tackles Doomsday into the sky. The Joker and Harley attempt to escape but are subdued by Green Lantern and Wonder Woman. Batman and Flash arrive a second later, with the Joker excited at the sight of his long time nemesis and amused by the fact the Flash carried him there, mocking Batman for it. Batman investigates the sub, noting it is filled with Scarecrow's fear toxin. When he can't find Lois, he demands her location from the Joker and advises Wonder Woman against using her Lasso of Truth on the Joker. The Clown Prince of Crime continues to mock the Dark Knight, saying he knows what's going and that he just doesn't "want to look at it too hard." When Batman demands to know what he did to her, with the Joker responding that he operated on her, and that Lois is 'the trigger.' Batman orders Flash to check the sub for its warhead but the Joker tells him not to bother and that when Lois' heart stop, Metropolis stops too. Batman is momentarily confused but soon puts the entire situation together, realizing the Joker stole the kryptonite and laced the Scarecrow's fear toxin with it so it would infect Superman. Understanding the truth of the Joker's plan, Batman contacts Superman and tells him to stop as what he's seeing isn't real. The Joker then asks Batman if he knew Lois was pregnant, prompting the Dark Knight to punch the Joker across the jaw in a fury. Batman screams at Clark: "It's Lois!" But it is too late and Metropolis is destroyed. Later, Batman has Joker in an interrogation room in Gotham, demanding to know why Joker went so far as to kill Lois, her and Superman's child, and destroy his city. The Joker only replies that he didn't need a reason and compares it to when he beat a puppy to death with a kitten. Batman throttles Joker, saying, "This has always been about us. Why did you do this to him?" The Joker's only response is that he was tired of losing to Batman and that he wanted to try it "On easy." The Joker then asks Batman if someone had taken it all from him once and that's why he became what he is today. He goes on to ask what he thinks Superman will become after this tragedy. Batman firmly replies, "There are some things even you can't corrupt, Joker." Joker only laughs and asks Batman if he thinks his friend will be the same after. Batman is firm in his belief and calls Superman "One of the best men I know." Joker is still unconvinced. Suddenly, Superman bursts in and shoves Batman away from the Joker. Batman watches on in horror as Superman impales a laughing Joker through the chest with his entire arm. Batman is largely absent for the next few chapters, and does not answer Wonder Woman's summons to the Justice League's Watchtower to find Superman's parents after they were kidnapped by Mirror Master under secret orders from the U.S Government. The Dark Knight directly confronts the President himself, calling his plan "Incredibly stupid." He tells the President not to touch a man's parents and not to call out. The President says he thought it couldn't be traced back to him. Batman reveals he was right, but he was acting on a hunch and that his hunch was just confirmed. The President asks if Batman will tell the League, which the Dark Knight says he will not but begins to warn the president that his fellow heroes may work it out like he did. The President is convinced that even if they did, they wouldn't dare try anything but Batman heatedly calls the President naive and that he would just disappear. "The police wouldn't think to look for your body on Saturn!" Batman goes on to say that the President's plan failed and only served to strengthen Superman's resolve and unite several superheroes to his side. The President notes Batman's use of the term "Them, and not we." The President guesses Batman understands the true depth of the situation and what Superman is capable of doing to the world with all his power. Batman replies, "He is trying to bring about peace." The President asks how Superman will keep that peace, and reminds Batman that power corrupts. Batman vanishes, leaving the President to contemplate. Batman is next seen confronted by Superman in the Batcave. The Man of Steel demands to know why Batman wasn't there to help the heroes find his parents. Batman replies that he was "Doing what needed to be done." This shocks Superman, who knows Bruce understands this more than anyone. Bruce tells Clark he has to stop what he's doing. Superman is shocked, rationalizing his actions by saying he's saved lives and prevented the deaths of millions of innocents. Batman's only response is, "You're scaring them." Superman screams, "GOOD!" and rips of Bruce's mask and rants about how he is glad they are too scared to keep killing each other. He says Batman is the one who taught him this. Bruce tries to get a word in, but Superman goes on, saying Batman would do exactly what he's doing if he had experienced what Clark had and had his powers. Batman's only response is, "You killed a man, Clark." Superman justifies his actions and condemns Batman for having allowed him to live, asking him if he felt guilty and responsible for allowing the Joker to live. Bruce lowers his head and responds, "Every time." He goes on to say that the superhumans don't get to decide who lives and dies. Superman continues to justify that his action saved millions of lives at the cost of one. Batman replies that, "That's how justification works. But once you justify something once, you can do it again and again. It becomes easier." Superman suddenly accuses Batman of not mourning the destruction of Metropolis, but for the Joker, and dares to suggest that he is angry with Superman for having "taken" the Joker from him. Batman responds, "You know that's not true." Clark becomes angrier, roaring at Batman for allowing the Joker to live and destroy millions of lives, and vents his sorrows over losing Lois and their child. Superman suddenly switches gears, accusing Batman of neglecting Dick and Damian and not consoling them for friends lost in Metropolis. When Superman demands to know what Bruce's excuse is for not being a father to them, Batman loses his cool and punches Clark across the jaw, only serving to injure himself. After Superman checks the injury and tells him not to punch anything for a few weeks, the Batcomputer suddenly gives off an alarm, and Batman fills Superman on the situation in the Pacific Ocean, specifically the battle between Atlantis and the Justice League. Superman begins to leave, but Bruce asks Clark to wait. He tells him, "You can't put yourself above us, Clark. You're right. I'm not saying I'd act differently if I had your abilities. I'm not saying I wouldn't try to impose peace. But you...You're a better man than I am." Clark makes one last offer to Bruce to come with him, but Batman declines and apologizes. Superman simply leaves without a word. Batman quickly syncs with the Justice League's communications and hacks into Atlantis' channel to contact Aquaman, warning him of Superman's approach and current emotional state. He advises Arthur to stop, as there is no telling what Superman may do in response to his attack on the League. Batman monitors Superman and Aquaman's confrontation, only telling Arthur to agree to Superman's demand of calling off the Kraken. Batman becomes panicked however, when he listens to Aquaman's provoking ultimatum and show of power by having his armies appear at several ports and bridges around the world. Bruce calls Arthur an idiot, telling him Superman will not respond to such demands. Indeed, Superman's response to Arthur's challenge is to lift Atlantis from the bottom of the sea and place it in the Sahara. Batman attempts to reason with Superman, contacting him over communicator, but Superman cuts him off and reveals he could hear Batman as he spoke to Aquaman, and then has Cyborg remove Batman from their communications. Bruce only has time for one last protest before he is cut off from the Justice League, officially ousted by Superman. Though removed from the League and his communication access revoked, Batman having created the communications, unrevokes it to contact the Flash after the Scarlet Speedster witnesses Galaxor's brutal defeat in Australia after he attempted to force Superman and Wonder Woman to leave as they broke up a civilian protest. Though Barry had left the scene to find Galaxor an ambulance, Bruce informs him one is on its way and instead directs him to the Advanced Sciences and Genetic Testing Laboratory in Canberra. When Flash asks why, Batman doesn't answer, only replying, "By the time I get done convincing you -And I will convince you- you could already be there." Indeed Barry had arrived at the lab just as Batman had given him directions and when he asks why he is there, Bruce only responds, "Because you're on the wrong side of this and I haven't given up on you." At the lab, Barry learns Galaxor was a huge fan of the Justice League and had even been in a picture with Barry himself. Bruce then asks Barry, "How do you think he felt in that moment, Barry? When his idols broke him?" Batman never receives an answer as the Flash had ditched his communicator and fled. Some time later, Batman is seen standing over a bloody body, his expression one of total shock and horror, the memories of the night his parents died echoing in his mind. Bruce can only think, "He's gone. I'm abandoned again. My son is dead." Hours earlier, Batman, Nightwing and Robin are watching a news broadcast in the Batcave when Two-Face interrupts, though the madman is quickly and easily subdued by Superman's sudden arrival. However the Man of Steel suddenly announces his intentions to remove the criminally dangerous maniacs from Arkham Asylum so that they may no longer harm the people of Gotham. Batman orders the Bat-Plane to be ready, but as he and his protégés dash for it, his son Damian suddenly refuses to help his father unless they agree to help Superman destroy Arkham and its patients. Deciding he doesn't have time to argue with his rebellious son, Bruce and Dick leave in the plane leaving Damian fuming in the cave. As Batman and Nightwing fly to Arkham, Dick asks if Bruce understands Damian's point. Batman is silent, which annoys his oldest partner, though he finally admits that Dick was never as stubborn as Damian and asking him if he understands why they can't allow Superman and the Justice League to do this. Dick understands and wants to help Bruce protect the criminals from the heroes. At the Asylum, Batman and Nightwing appear before Cyborg, Wonder Woman and Superman, the Dark Knight proclaiming that they don't get to decide the fates of Arkham's patients. But to Bruce's horror, he sees his son Damian standing between Superman and Wonder Woman, having chosen them over his father. Batman is silent, only watching as Nightwing argues with Robin, who justifies his actions while pointing out that both Batman and Nightwing are standing by the criminals. When Superman makes it clear he will not be stopped, Batman only says that he should not be here at all. This prompts a disturbing response from the killer Zsasz, and Batman furiously demands Wonder Woman not to open his cell, only for Zsasz to disappear. Batman quickly realizes the Flash is the one who did this and after Mad Hatter vanishes as well, he demands to know where Superman is having the League take them. Superman only replies that it is a secure facility where the villains will never be able to harm anyone again. When Cyborg attempts to open the Riddler's cell next, Batman gives him a single warning before activating a button on his belt that causes Cyborg to begin malfunctioning. As Cyborg writhes on the ground in pain, the League all demand Batman to stop, though he makes no move to deactivate the attack on Cyborg. Nightwing instead does and attempts to calm everyone down. As Cyborg recovers, he realizes that the virus that attacked his systems was implanted on the day he met Batman. Cyborg moves to attack the Dark Knight but is stopped by an arrow from Green Arrow. When Batman asks if Arrow is with the League, he replies that he is here to admit someone. Just then Harley Quinn's voice can be heard over the Asylum's loudspeakers as the inmates are released, prompted by Quinn to attack the League. As the Asylum begins to rumble ominously, Batman realizes she has deactivated the dampeners in the basement, just as Killer Croc suddenly tackles him and Solomon Grundy bursts from the floor and grabs Robin, dragging him back under. Batman can do nothing to save his son but watch in horror as he dragged under the floor. Batman is held down by Killer Croc and Calendar Man as the Riddler looms over him with a large rock, Croc urging him to cave the Dark Knight's skull in. Riddler hesitates because he wants to think of an appropriate riddle, allowing Green Arrow to hit him with a boxing glove arrow, giving Batman the opening to headbutt Croc and break free from his grasp, calling Robin's name as he does. Batman follows after his son and ward just as Superman dispatches Grundy. When he asks Damian if he is okay, Nightwing assures him Robin had it under control. Batman orders the two to go back up and return the inmates to their cells. Though Robin tries to protest, Batman snaps at him not to argue. When Nightwing asks what he is going to do, Batman pulls out two small explosives and replies that he's taking Grundy down before he brings the entire Asylum down. Though Nightwing thinks Grundy is taken care of, the Dark Knight knows otherwise as the zombie rises back up, missing his hand and bearing a gaping hole in his chest but still very much un-alive. Batman orders the two to go before charging Grundy and jumping over him, attaching the explosives to his head and detonating them, decapitating Grundy and finally defeating him. Superman compliments his work though Batman insists they return Grundy to his cell and reactivate the dampeners that subdue him. Batman is next seen rising out of the hole Grundy made alongside Wonder Woman, Superman and the Flash. As the Man of Steel orders the inmates to cease and return to their cells, Batman spots Robin hunched over Nightwing. Robin looks to his father with a tear stained face and pleads for forgiveness. Batman's eyes widen in horror as he demands to know what Robin has done, and the Dark Knight loses his composure for the first time as he again demands, "What did you do?!" before shoving his own son away from Nightwing's body. Batman can only helplessly reach out to Dick's still form as he becomes overwhelmed by his memories of his parents death. With both heroes and even the inmates of Arkham looking on solemnly, Batman carries Nightwing's body out of Arkham and into the rainy night, his expression numb as he thinks, "He's gone. I'm abandoned again. My son is dead." Batman is seen at the end of Chapter Seventeen, furiously beating a training post to the point of his knuckles bleeding. Selina Kyle arrives to comfort him and let him grieve in her arms. Batman spends a week recovering from Dick's death before he is contacted via the Bat signal. He and Catwoman head for the Gotham police station, with Bruce telling a hesitant Selina, "If he has a problem with you, it's his problem." The two zip-line to the station, with Batman greeting who he thinks is Commissioner Gordon, but is in fact the President of the United States and several secret service agents. Batman makes it clear he doesn't like surprises and the President apologizes, knowing no other way to reach him. The President wishes to speak to Batman in private but Batman makes it clear he will only speak if Catwoman stays and defends her criminal status while questioning the President's own ethics when he points out her criminal status. The President leads Batman to a more secure location and offers his condolences for Batman's recent loss. The Dark Knight only glares ahead and refuses to respond. Once the three are in the secured meeting room, the President explains what Superman has done along with the League, ranging from forced peace between Israel and Palistani to the other heroes defending other nations. Though Catwoman questions how this is bad, the President asks Batman if he understands the true depth of Superman's goals. Batman does indeed understand. "You can't just stop war. The reason for the fighting is still there. The religion, the land disputes, the ancient feuds. The peace needs to be enforced. And someone needs to enforce it." Batman understands why the President came to him: "You think Superman will take over the world and you want me to help you stop him." The President asks if he can do it, and while Batman thinks he can, he only will if it comes to that. Catwoman then makes it clear what all the President must do to help people feel the need to stop supporting Superman's actions, revealing they knew he would contact them and only acted surprised. Batman also reveals he voted for him, which makes the President attempt a joke, though Batman is less than amused. After Catwoman explains what the President must do and clarifies that she and Batman are asking him, not telling him unlike Superman, the President gives Catwoman a folder of files on heroes who have yet to side with Superman for various reasons. Batman reveals, "I have my own files," which doesn't surprise the President. Batman and Catwoman then split up to recruit each hero in the folder. While Catwoman is in Starling City, Batman meets with Black Lightning in Washington, learns of his part in finding new homes for Metropolis's survivors and after promising to help him in his endeavor, tells him, "I need Black Lightning." Later, Batman converses with a shadowed individual who he thanks for his support but asks to remain hidden for the time being. The figure agrees and Batman is next seen greeting the recruited heroes: Aquaman, Batwoman, Black Canary, Black Lightning, Captain Atom, Green Arrow and Huntress. He thanks them for joining, though Ollie makes it clear he's agreed to nothing, and only come to listen. As they all sit down to discuss, Batman asks if they know why he called them there, with Captain Atom asking what their plan of attack is against Superman's growing regime. Batman is briefly seen in Chapter Twenty discussing with his unknown recruit of Bruce's correct deduction of the source of the distress signal from Metropolis's ruins as Luthor's survival thanks to a speedster he had on his payroll. When Batman asks what happened to the speedster, he learns she died attempting to save lives but wasn't fast enough. When the shadowed figure points out Wonder Woman almost noticed him, Batman warns the figure of Diana's strange behavior before asking for Luthor's location and learns he is on the Watchtower. In Chapter Twenty-One, Batman watches Hawkgirl attempt to kidnap a world leader, confirming to someone over his radio that they were right. Catwoman then asks him if he's ready and Batman gives the word to go. His team then strikes, with Captain Atom saving the world leader and Black Lightning and Huntress then working together to knock out Hawkgirl, allowing them to capture her. Later, Batman and Catwoman observe Hawkgirl, with Catwoman telling Bruce his intelligence was correct. Batman only responds, "So it seems." When Catwoman asks him how he knew what Hawkgirl was going to do, he replies, "I can't say." Catwoman tries to press the issue but Batman ignores her, so she asks him if he's going to keep Hawkgirl forever, calling it unheroic. Batman explains that he only needs Hawkgirl for a week. When Catwoman reminds him that the League will look for her, Batman disagrees and explains they don't even know she's missing. Injustice: Gods Among Us The soon-to-be Insurgency Batman is seen interrogating the Joker after the Joker just nuked Metropolis, but this interrogation is halted by Superman, who soon murders the Joker just like what is detailed in the comic. Normal Batman is seen in his own present visiting Arkham while Lex's assault is continuing on to see if Luthor broke his Joker out of Arkham when he receives a distress call from his former sidekick and Robin, Nightwing. Batman sees a trap at the Joker's cell door, which he foils and sees that the Joker was indeed broken out. However, the real trap was behind Batman with Deathstroke, whom Batman proceeds to defeat. Batman tries contacting Nightwing, but he does not respond, alerting Batman. After breaking through Luthor's encryption on the Watchtower, Batman fights Bane and has Luthor alone. As Lex charges towards him, Batman throws explosive Batarangs at him until either Lex is overpowered by them, or Batman is pummeled by Luthor (chosen by player precision/luck). A fight ensues, and Batman prevails and uses a gadget that shuts down Lex's armor. As soon as this happens, Lex reveals that the Joker and Harley Quinn have a nuke primed in Metropolis. Batman sends out a warning and beams over to the Joker, who takes it off standby and almost activates the nuke, but they are both transported into a different Metropolis. An enraged Joker fights Batman, but loses. The Regime's troops surround Batman and the Joker, however Batman escapes using his sonar disruptor and smoke grenades. After watching a conversation between troops from a rooftop, Batman exclaims "I'm in a nightmare." As Green Arrow, Wonder Woman and Hal Jordan escape the altered future's GCPD, they meet up with the Insurgency Batman. After this, we know that Batman filled them in on what was going on, and completed his explanation and explained his plan to overthrow Superman once Aquaman returned from Atlantis, introducing the Durability (and possibly strength) enhancing pill, and reveals that his Lex Luthor was an insider for the Insurgency and pretended to be working with Superman. He explains his weapon to defeat Superman, which can only be unlocked from the guarded Wayne Manor Batcave and that he brought them over to do it as they were monitoring Aquaman and co. world, and that the Joker's Nuke failed to explode. Meanwhile, Normal Batman catches up to his Joker, but the Joker attacks Batman and defeats him. Hawkgirl and the Yellow Lantern apprehend Batman, still believing him to be the one from their world, and take him into custody. Regime Superman and Wonder Woman congratulate Hal for his work, but Superman sees that this was the Batman from Elsewhere, and then interrogates and seemingly tortures Batman to find out why they were there. Insurgency Batman receives a distress beacon from Harleen and the Joker Clan in Arkham, and he and the others arrive, forcing the Regime to retreat. Batman realizes that the Joker was transported to his world too, which means in effect that the Normal Batman was there too, which meant they had to find him. Insurgency Batman locks the Joker in a cell in Arkham, and tells Harleen's Joker Clan to stay low. Insurgency Batman and the group arrive at Wayne Manor, and after series of events enter the Batcave. After doing what was necessary to unlock the weapon, Black Adam and the other Wonder Woman attack, but are defeated and escape. The weapon is then damaged beyond repair. Soon, Cyborg is teleported by the Flash and Superman from the Normal world by accident, which leads to Batman filling Cyborg in on the mission and where he was. As the Insurgency discusses other ways to end the Regime, Batman receives an announcement from Superman that Superman would be executing Normal Batman. Knowing full and well it was a trap, the Insurgency devise a plan to break the other Batman out of Stryker's island. As the plan later moves into action, Insurgency Batman and Green Arrow assault Stryker's Island from the inside, and are greeted by Regime Catwoman and Nightwing. As Oliver takes on Nightwing, Selina attacks Batman, revealing that she joined the Regime to try to save him, but to no avail. After trying to convince Batman to escape all of the conflict with her, Batman refuses and defeats her. Green Arrow then questions Nightwing's choice to go against his former mentor, but Batman reveals that Nightwing in his timeline was not Dick Grayson, rather an older Damian Wayne (from the comics, Damian did not exist in Oliver's world yet). He also revealed that Damian killed Dick, which made Batman disown him. Batman then beats Damian Wayne and locates Normal Batman. After freeing him, Green Arrow is seen being controlled by Raven. He fires arrows at Batman that either hit or miss him, leading him to either have no damage or some damage from this (chosen by player precision/luck). After beating Green Arrow, Raven reveals herself, but is knocked out by Normal Batman. Yellow Lantern appears, but is defeated as well as Green Arrow and other Batman escape. Insurgency Batman, Normal Batman and Green Arrow are cornered off a cliff as Superman confronts them. As an argument between Superman and Insurgency Batman ensues, they are beamed away by Cyborg at the nick of time. They all teleport away from the Watchtower as Superman attempts to kill them on the Watchtower, leading to the destruction of said base. After the deaths of both Lex and Shazam, the Flash defects to the Insurgency and reveals Superman's plan to destroy Gotham and Metropolis, including Normal Batman's world entirely. As the new group throws around ideas, Insurgency Batman disagrees and plans to send the 'imposters' back, much to the discontent to the team. Normal Batman throws the idea of bringing his Superman to fight the Regime Superman, but Insurgency Batman contests this decision because of how his impression of the world changed, but before this would continue, an attack on the Insurgency base ensues. After beating Regime Bane together, the Batmen travel to the Batcave to set up the Interdimensional Transporter. When they arrive, the attack has become a full-scale battle between the Regime and Insurgents (including Lexcorp). Insurgency Batman becomes adamant on sending the others back to where they belong, so Normal Batman is attacked by Insurgency Batman, but Normal Batman was able to defeat his other self. After more convincing, Insurgency Batman finally agrees to Normal Batman's plan to send over his Superman, which is what they do. After discussing the final plan to bring down Regime Superman. Insurgency Batman admits that it was 'good to have Superman back.' After the Insurgency+Amazons and Regime+Atlanteans battle ends with Regime Superman being defeated once and for all, Insurgency Batman and the others find the two Supermen. Regime Superman tells Insurgency Batman 'You'll have to kill me,' but Batman declines. Normal Batman is seen apprehending his Joker and supposedly taking him through the portal to his world with the help of Harley. The now former Insurgency Batman, now in a new, repaired armor, talks about what would happen next for his world with other Superman. Batman declined the help of Superman's world help and also the role of president in his post-Regime world. Batman tells Superman one thing before they exit Regime Superman's cell, that if he were to go rogue like his Superman would, he would go after Superman. Batman bid farewell to the others. Powers and Abilities *Master Detective *Master Martial Artist *Proficient with high-tech equipment *Master Tactician and Strategist *Master of Stealth and Disguise Intro/Outro INTRO: A swarm of bats appears and group together, only suddenly scatter to reveal Batman who jumps down and lands in a crouch before rising up while glaring at his opponent. OUTRO: 'Batman tells his opponent to "Stay Down", and then he flings his cape over himself. He is then shown watching over Gotham City with the Bat Signal in the dark sky above. Gameplay Batman is a gadget type character and is recommended for beginners wanting to use gadget characters. *Batman's main strengths are up close and has so many moves to get close to the opponent as well as to apply pressure and go for lengthy combos. *Batman's main weakness is at a distance as he doesn't have many attacks to deal damage at that range. Characters like Green Arrow are very effective in keeping opponents away from them, which means that this can be a problem for Batman. *Batman has an average walk speed as well as relatively fast dash which covers some distance, he also has the ability to glide in air and has a number of options for what to do out of this. *From a glide, he can either dive kick down for an offensive follow up or glide back to protect him from potential danger, he can also glide forward for a cross up attack. *By performing the enhanced version of his horizontal batclaw attack, he can cancel it mid way before he follows up with a kick to stun and get close to his opponent and follow up with new combo possibilities. Move List Basic Attacks: *Palm Strike (Controls: [ L ] Type: HIGH and Damage=2% *Hammer Fist (Controls: '[ M ] '''Type: MID and Damage=3% *Roundhouse ( Controls: '''[ H ] '''Type: MID and Damage=7% *Crusader Kick (Controls: [ ← + L ] Type: LOW and Damage=2% *Flying Kick (Controls: '''[ ← + H ] '''Type: MID and Damage=11% *Batarang Swipe (Controls: '''[ ← + M ] 'Type': MID 'and Damage=5% *Wheel Kicks (Controls: '[ → + H ] '''Type: OVERHEAD''' 'and Damage=11% ' *Caped Crusade (Controls: [ → + M ] '''Type: MID and Damage=3% *Low Jab (Controls: '''[ ↓ + L ] '''Type: MID and Damage=2% *Uppercut (Controls: '''[ ↓ + M ] '''Type: MID and Damage=2% *Low Hammer Fist (Controls: '''[ ↓ + H ] '''Type: LOW and Damage=2% Air Attacks: *Flying Knee (Controls: '''[ L ] 'Type': OVERHEAD 'and Damage=5% *Straight Kick (Controls: '[ M ] '''Type: OVERHEAD and Damage=7% *Flip Kick (Controls: [ H ] 'Type': OVERHEAD and Damage=11% Throws *Forward Throw *Reverse Throw Combo Attacks *Showdown (Controls: [ L] , [ L ] *Injustice (Controls: [ L ] , [ L ] , [ M ] *Vengeance (Controls: [ L ] , [ L ] , [ H ] *Tricky Bat (Controls: [ L ] , [ M ] , [ M ] *Intimidation (Controls: [ L ] , [ M ] *Mind Games (Controls: [ L ] , [ M ] , [ H ] *Millionaire (Controls: [ ← + L , L ] *High Tech (Controls: [ ← + L , L , M ] *Darkness (Controls: [ ← + L , L , H ] *Tragic (Controls: [ M , M ] *Caped Crusader (Controls: [ M , M , H ] *Stay Down (Controls: [ ← + M , H ] *Winged Avenger (Controls: [ '''→ + M , H ] Character Trait Mechanical Bats: Batman's character trait is the ability to call three mechanical bats to hover around him. These bats can be used in two ways; an offensive and a defensive way. *The offensive way allows Batman to shoot one robotic bat at a time without performing an animation, this allows for new combo opportunities, additional damage and pressure on the opponent. *The defensive way puts Batman in a stance that makes all the bats swarm around him. If the opponent touches Batman, the opponent will be launched in to the air, this enables Batman to follow up with a juggle combo. Super Move The Dark Knight: Batman throws a smoke batarang at the opponent, quickly inputs his co-ordinates to the Batmobile, then shocks the enemy with two tazers and follows up with a knee to the face. He then throws an explosive batarang at the opponent and the Batmobile drives in to run over the opponent. His super move does 33.35 damage. Ending Following the battle to liberate Earth, Batman learned that Luthor had bequeathed his massive fortune to Bruce Wayne. He now had the means to rebuild Gotham and Metropolis. The cities' residents, inspired by their hero's efforts, adopted the slogan "We Are Batman." They contributed countless hours to their communities' renovation--and crime prevention. The Batman of old would have stubbornly assumed these tasks alone; the post-One Earth Batman, having been rewarded for his trust in others, enjoyed his city's renewal and his role as its benefactor. Quotes *"Stay down." - Outro *"Sorry, Deathstroke, no bonus for you." - After defeating Deathstroke in Story Mode *"Bane, Catwoman, Grundy" - After defeating Bane in Story Mode *"Try this on, genius." - After defeating Lex Luthor in Story Mode *"Now stay down... & keep quiet." - After defeating The Joker in Story Mode *"I'm in a nightmare..." *"Try again!" *"Had enough?" *"You joined the wrong side, Selina." *"You stopped being my son when you killed Dick Grayson, he was my son." - (Insurgency) to (Regime) Nightwing *"You're dead to me." *"Raven, that's enough!" *"I'll apologize later..." *"Superman's the enemy, Hal, not me." *"You made it to ours, when you brought us here." *"If we're done fighting, we're losing time." *"Just keep this in mind, if something ever happens, and you DO lose it, I'm coming for you." *"No, not even you. There's been enough killing." - (Insurgency) to a defeated (Regime) Superman *"You're afraid." - Clash with any Character *"You're mine!" - Clash with any Character *"You're sweating." - Clash with any Character *"This is my turf." - Clash with any Character *"Coming at you." - Clash with any Character *"Your age is showing." - Clash with younger Characters *"You're testing my patience!" - Clash with any Character *"I'll hurt more than your pride." - Clash with Aquaman *"That's what you think." - (Insurgency) Clash with (Regime) Aquaman *"Low on venom?" - Clash with Bane *"You're goin' down, Bane." - Clash with Bane *"I don't break easily." - Clash with Bane *"Hardly." - Clash with Bane *"I told Jim I'd protect you." - Clash with Batgirl *"Probably." - Clash with Batgirl *"That's enough Barbara." - Clash with Batgirl *"Lesson one's humility." - Clash with Batgirl *"You're good." - (Insurgency) Clash with Batman *"You expected otherwise?" - Clash with (Insurgency) Batman *"Comin' at ya!" - Clash with Batman *"Ready and waiting." - Clash with Batman *"Call it a draw?" - (Insurgency) Clash with Batman *"Not our style." - Clash with (Insurgency) Batman *"The gloves are off..." - Clash with Catwoman *"Enough, Selina."- Clash with Catwoman *"Not right now." - Clash with Catwoman *"Taking you down, Selina." - Clash with Catwoman *"Interesting choice of words." - Clash with Cyborg *"Talk to my lawyer." - (Insurgency) Clash with (Regime) Cyborg *"Tempting." - Clash with Deathstroke *"Not bad mercenary." - Clash with Deathstroke *"It won't help you." - Clash with Deathstroke *"Do I have to say it?" - Clash with Harley Quinn *"That's the idea." - Clash with Harley Quinn *"Give it up, Harley!" - Clash with Harley Quinn *"The song is over." - Clash with Harley Quinn *"Sending you home." - Clash with Harley Quinn *"Psychopaths like you." - Clash with Harley Quinn *"I'll still ground you." - Clash with Hawkgirl *"Stop wasting my time!" - Clash with Hawkgirl *"Thanks for noticing." - Clash with Hawkgirl *"Back to Arkham!" - Clash with The Joker *"I am smiling."- Clash with The Joker *"It's over, clown!" - Clash with The Joker *"Shut it, clown!" - Clash with The Joker *"This ends with you in jail." - Clash with The Joker *"Dream on." - Clash with Lobo *"Wrong move." - Clash with Lobo *"Your choice." - Clash with Lobo *"You're making this easy." - Clash with Lobo *"Focus, Dick." - Clash with Nightwing *"Go back to Bludhaven." - Clash with Nightwing *"Glad you noticed." - Clash with Nightwing *"Don't make me angry." - Clash with Nightwing *"One messed-up kid." - (Insurgency) Clash with (Regime) Nightwing *"Killing me won't help."- (Insurgency) Clash with (Regime) Nightwing *"You disappoint me." - (Insurgency) Clash with (Regime) Nightwing *"You're on the losing side." - (Insurgency) Clash with (Regime) Nightwing *"And a murderer." - (Insurgency) Clash with (Regime) Nightwing *"You're not me." - Clash with (Regime) Nightwing *"How's Daddy?" - Clash with Raven *"You're the terrorist." - (Insurgency) Clash with (Regime) Raven *"I'm sure you'll tell me." - (Insurgency) Clash with (Regime) Raven *"I know your moves." - Clash with Scorpion *"Apparently I can." - Clash with Scorpion *"I'm Batman." - Clash with Scorpion *"I can stop you." - Clash with Scorpion *"I figured that out." - Clash with Solomon Grundy *"Grundy not that bright." - Clash with Solomon Grundy *"Over-grown gorilla." - Clash with Solomon Grundy *"Don't underestimate me." - Clash with Superman *"I'll go easy on you." - Clash with Superman *"Never say 'never'." - Clash with Superman *"Prove it." - Clash with Superman *"You're done, Clark." - Clash with Superman *"It's this the fight you want." - Clash with Superman *"Just shut up and fight!" - (Insurgency) Clash with (Regime) Superman *"If you can kill me." - (Insurgency) Clash with (Regime) Superman *"Cause I'm not a killer." - (Insurgency) Clash with (Regime) Superman *"Strength isn't everything." - (Insurgency) Clash with (Regime) Superman *"Don't get up." - Occasionally after performing a Super Move on various characters *"Surprised Clark?" - Occasionally after performing a Super Move on Superman *"Stand down Selina!" - Occasionally after performing a Super Move on Catwoman *"You lack discipline!" - Occasionally after performing a Super Move on Catwoman *"Wrong choice partner!" - Occasionally after performing a Super Move on Nightwing *"I'll do it again." - Occasionally after performing a grab on various characters *"Back to Peña Dura!" - Occasionally after performing a grab on Bane Costumes ''Default Batman wears a dark metallic suit with a bat symbol spread across his chest. He has metal gauntlets on his wrists with fins on the outer sides. He has knee-high greaves and a cape with a unique spiked pattern at the bottom. He wears a black cowl designed with bat ears at all times and a yellow utility belt with the bat symbol on the buckle. Insurgency Batman has a more armored batsuit with a ragged cape. He retains the bat symbol spread across his chest. He sports a modified utility belt with the symbol of Nightwing on the buckle and the fins on his gauntlets are smaller. His cowl is larger and covers more of his face. The Cowl in noticeably whethered and has a few small tears around his neck and cheeks. New 52 His costume from the New 52 comic ('Special Edition') Blackest Night His costume from the Blackest Night comic series ('Best Buy Pre-Order') Arkham City His costume from the Arkham video game series ('Walmart exclusive or Arkham City Skin Pack') Batman Beyond His costume from ''Batman Beyond (Unlocked by buying any Batman character card on IOS version, which costs 182,000 coins or Stage Transition in Metropolis 3 times in an Online match in the Injustice console edition.) ''Flashpoint Thomas Wayne's Batman costume from the ''Flashpoint ''series. ('Free with Lobo character compatibility pack') Red Son His costume from the ''Red Son ''comic series. ('Red Son Skin Pack 2') Trivia *He is voiced by Kevin Conroy, Batman's voice actor from the '''DC Animated Universe' and many other works. *Batman is one of the Playable Characters in the Downloadable DEMO. *Batman was the victor of the Injustice: Gods Among Us Battle Arena, defeating Bane in round 1, Wonder Woman in Round 2, The Flash in the Semi-Finals and defeating Superman in the finals *Batman had his super move completely changed before the release of the game due to lackluster reception from fans. His original move was a parry attack, followed by several blows to the opponent and the use of his batclaw to hang the opponent for a final jump kick. *When Batman uses the anti-air version of his Bat Claw attack, he says "Get Down Here". This is likely a reference to Scorpion's line, "Get Over Here", which is spoken whenever he performs his spear attack. *Four of Batman's skins actually represent different characters: **The Blackest Night costume was actually worn by a dead clone of Bruce Wayne who was resurrected and inducted into the Black Lantern Corps. **The Batman Beyond costume is primarily worn by Terry McGinnis, Bruce Wayne's successor as Batman, though Bruce Wayne did wear it shortly before retiring. **The Flashpoint costume was only worn by Thomas Wayne, who became Batman after his young son, Bruce, was murdered. **The Red Son Costume was worn by an unnamed Russian dissident whose parents were gunned down by Soviet police. *Batman was also playable in NetherRealm's crossover game, Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. *He is the most played in Story Mode, having two chapters and playable in another character's chapter. Gallery Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-Batman1.jpg|Batman in Character Selection Screen Batman-Select.png|Batman Selection Icon BatmanAvatarCostume.png|Batman Avatar costume for Xbox Live BATMAN.PNG|Batman's Render Wonder Woman and Batman.jpg|Batman and Wonder Woman fighting. Superman vs Batman.jpg|Batman and Superman fighting. BA.PNG|Insurgency Batman Batmanwonderwoman.jpg|Insurgency Batman vs. Regime Wonder Woman Batman insurgency.jpg BlackestNightBatman_Skin_Zombie.jpg|Blackest Night Batman Render Batman Blackest Night.jpg|Blackest Night Night Batman Batman blackest night.jpg Injustice zombies-610x754.jpg|Zombie Mode Zombie Mode Batman.jpg|Zombie Mode Batman IGAU AC Skins.jpg|Arkham City Skin Pack Arkham Batman.jpg|Arkham City Batman Batman arkham city.jpg IGAU New 52 skins.jpg|New 52 skins New52batman.jpg|New 52 Batman BEnMiueCQAEKy5z.jpg large.jpg|New 52 Batman 468px-Thumbnail 2 f4246108 v2.jpg|New 52 Batman vs. New 52 Flash Batman new 52.jpg 3077471-detective-comics-1-one-liner-art1.jpg|New 52 Batman in Detective Comics #1 Batman Beyond skin.jpg|Batman Beyond Costume BB .jpg|Batman Beyond Batman beyond.jpg Batman Beyond iOS.jpg Batman Beyond.png|Batman Beyond Render Flashpoint.jpg|Flashpoint Batman Batman.JPG Red Son Skin pack 2.jpg|Red Son Skin Pack 2 RS Batman.jpg Red Son Skin Pack II.jpg|Red Son Skin Pack 2 BatmanCardiOS.png Batman Injustice:Gods Among Us iOS .jpg BatmanInsurgencyCardiOS.png Insurgency Batman Injustice:Gods Among Us iOS.jpg Batman 2.jpg Batman and Deathstroke 1.jpg Injustice,5.21-171_HIRES.jpg|Harley Quinn vs Batman Batman Tazer Attack.jpg|Batman's Special Move Batman 4.jpg Batman-Injustice-Gods-Among-Us screenshot 3.jpg|Batman's outro ab707d38afd9219458d65ba32741758b.jpg|Batman interrogates Joker Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-004-2013-Digital-K6-of-Ultron-Empire-05.jpg|Between Them pt_2512_210_o.jpg|Delight Damiansfault.JPG Inj limited edition.jpg|Batman as he appears in the Injustice Limited Edition. Category:Gadget Users Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Battle Arena Contestants Category:Humans Category:Justice League Members Category:Insurgence Member Category:Bat Family Category:Bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:IOS Category:Comic Characters